Gyddai
The Gyddai are intelligent caterpillar-like aliens with a racial superiority complex. Though they tend to look down at practically all other species, they have a particularly strong despise for the Ebaeko. The Gyddai are an expansionist, hostile species, but are also known for their amazing works of philosophy, art and literature, which contrast with the Ebaeko phylosophy of "everything must have a strict purpose" Anatomy Anatomically, the Gyddai could be considered the insectoid equivalent of a centaur: with a head and torso protruding from a long, multi-limbed abdomen similar to that of a caterpillar. Internally, the torso mostly contains the enormously huge brain (the size of which is one of the main reasons they use to justify their superiority; although technically there is no valid reason to suppose that their intellect is any greater than that of the other species). Historically, many Gidday philosophers have emphasized the duality of the abdomen (which has the ambulatory limbs and houses most of the organs for digestion, breathing and reproduction) and the cephalothorax (which has the arms, head and sensory organs as well as housing the brain). The former represents the practical portion, the later the intellectual and philosophical one. From the tips of their hollow, tubular fingers extend retractable tendrils which are useful for fine manipulation and have a keen sense of touch. Males and females of this species are very distinct in appearance, with the most readily notable difference being in head shape. The membranous crests on the head and back are used as sensory organs, roughly analogous to our ears, although equally useful underwater. As is common in cases of sexual dimorphism, the exact reasons for these differences are not fully understood yet Physiology Gyddai are iron-breathers in the sense that they use iron ions instead of oxygen as final electron acceptors in their cells to obtain energy (behind the scenes fact - some real life bacteria do this as well). Thus, the Gyddai need to consume great amounts of iron-rich soil, which fortunately is very common on their homeworld. They also colonize other planets for iron. One advantage of their metabolism is the ability to live in environments with absolute no oxygen (they even prefer this; although normal levels of oxygen are not lethal to them, its smell is considered unpleasant). Though their brains are very large in comparison to their bodies; its workings are relatively inefficient, leaving the Gyddai with an average IQ neither much higher nor lower than that of most other races Culture As stated above, Gyddai culture places high value on philosophy, arts and entertainment. Their religious beliefs are much varied and they are usually tolerant toward other belief systems within their own species. They do engage in and greatly appreciate philosophical debates though. Despite their expansionist tendencies and the ongoing belief that "aliens are stupid", they are not a particularly aggressive species and prefer diplomatic solutions over wars. The exception goes for species which they consider particularly despicable such as the Ebaeko. The feeling is mutual, by the way. When they do fight wars, they often manage to surprise their opponents with imaginative and elaborate strategies. History and Politics After developing spaceflight and making contact with other species, the Gyddai have slowly progressed from being actively aggressive and challenging to a more complacent and diplomatic attitude. This change arrived after they were forced to recognize the existence of extra-galactic races far more powerful than they are, such as the Aians and the Auctors. Attempting to suppress these and other beings, they have dedicated themselves more than ever to the study of war technologies. Slowly, year after year, their technology has been advancing Appearances *Story: Rocky Terrain Category:Sapient Beings Category:Viperius Galaxy Sapients